


Dungeons & (Bad) Dragons

by WinTTY



Series: The Dungeon Mistress [3]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: (and comedy sprinkled throughout), (there's a tiny weeny lil bit of a plot), Alternate Universe, Daddy Kink, Dom Steph, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Sub Chloe, They're both nerds, and bad, basically canon relationship, chloe is thirsty, don't read this at home, don't read this in general, it's not safe, mostly smut tho, or work, some slice of life, steph is a good girlfriend, what the hell is amberprice LOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinTTY/pseuds/WinTTY
Summary: Chloe and Steph lead a perfectly normal, happy relationship on the outside.But.Behind closed doors, everyone has their kinks - Chloe and Steph aren't any different, just more exotic.





	Dungeons & (Bad) Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU, as such prepare for OOC and ridiculousness.
> 
> Also I'm trying to get Steph down as a character with the little bit of time she had in BtS, so I decided to go for some creative freedom and set this years after the actual game, thus they're both changed significantly.

Chloe sat at her desk, tennis ball in hand, as she stared at the clock on her computer monitor.

4:50PM.

Ugh.

She still had 10 more minutes before work was finally over. She’d finished her actual work nearly an hour ago - she couldn’t help that she was so damn good at coding. Not only did she have a good teacher (her girlfriend), she also _really_ enjoyed it. Genuinely enjoyed it.

It sucked that her workplace didn’t allow employees to listen to music, or browse cat videos on the internet (but that didn’t stop Chloe from doing it anyway), but what the hell could she _do_ \- she was just another drone in the cogs of the corporate machine or something equally monotonous and insignificant.

Chloe leaned over and grabbed her phone, absently throwing her tennis ball against the wall of her cubicle. She was luckily right up against the wall - no neighbours to complain about the noise - so a tennis ball was a _must have_ for her office entertainment. Catching it again, she stopped as she looked at her phone.

One notification. Ooh - excitement.

 **Steph:** your package arrived

 **Steph:** what the hell is it

Chloe almost couldn’t contain her genuine excitement as she tapped away, replying.

 **Chloe:** no peeking!

 **Steph:** I would never

 **Chloe:** oh yeah I totally trust you steph

 **Chloe:** wait for me plsss

 **Steph:** hm fine

Throwing her tennis ball against the wall again, Chloe put her phone down on the desk and smirked - leaning back in her chair before catching the ball again. She got pretty good at it over the two years she’s worked here. From barely-paid intern to corporate developer drone. Progression!

Again she stared at the clock on her monitor.

4:53PM.

Jesus-fucking-Christ.

* * *

 

Chloe burst into their apartment roughly 30-or-so minutes after finishing work. Taking off her leather jacket, she threw it onto the couch and stretched, giggling and bouncing on her toes a bit when she saw the package lying on their coffee table. She was a bit on the energetic side, despite her girlfriends best attempts to calm her sometimes.

“Uh. Somebody is happy,” Steph said - emerging from their attached kitchen and holding a coffee cup in her hands, wearing nothing but her PJ bottoms and a sports bra. “Hey there.”

“Steph, Steph, Steph, Steph!” Chloe exclaimed and ran up to her girlfriend, throwing her arms around her. She had a tiny, _weensy_ bit of a height advantage on her but not much. “It’s hereeeee!”

Steph laughed as she maneuvered her coffee cup around Chloe’s hug, pulling back and giving her a quick kiss. “I can see that. I vaguely remembered sending you a text _telling_ you that too.”

“Details,” Chloe dismissed her and shuffled over to the coffee table - kneeling down beside it. She groaned and quickly realised she was wearing her work trousers but-

Whatever. She’d wash them. Besides, she had a day off tomorrow anyway - as did Steph for the rest of the week - so she was fine.

“What the hell is it?” Steph quizzed as she sipped at her coffee. Whilst yes, she did have a few days off, she still used those days to work at home and caffeine was an important - _essential!_ \- part of ensuring she actually got any work done.

Chloe giggled childishly again, tapping her fingers on the box as she leaned over it a bit - glancing up at her girlfriend. “Have a guess!” she teased, biting her lip a bit.

“Uh… I mean…” Steph trailed off, trying to think. She knew Chloe wouldn’t give it up so easily until she had a good try at guessing. “I don’t know. New laptop?” she guessed.

“Nu-uh!” Chloe replied and gave a big, exaggerated shake of her head. “Why the hell would we need a new laptop? Two more tries baby.”

“We totally need a new laptop. Another one at least, we both work on one and it’s a chore,” she mumbled and shook her head. “I honestly don’t know. Uhm. A, uh… gift for your loving girlfriend?” she said, holding her arms out a bit in confusion.

Tapping her fingers on the box, Chloe scrunched up her nose for a moment. “Hmm… close, but not quite there yet. Nu-uh, one more try,” she stated and smiled wider, leaning just a bit more over the box possessively.

She was _so excited_ to use it - or have it used on her, rather.

Steph groaned and ran a hand through her hair, pulling off her beanie as she scratched at her head. Deep in thought, she took a sip of her coffee, hoping the small injection of caffeine would give her an advantage.

It didn’t, not really. She was still as clueless as she was a mere second ago.

“I don’t know, seriously - I’m stumped,” she admitted and shrugged. “I’m gonna go out on a whim and guess something random. Is it a Bad Dragon?” she asked, knowing how ridiculous her answer was.

There was _one_ reason why she said this, and it was some long, _long_ forgotten conversation her and Chloe had a few years ago in college when-

“Yes! You totally got it! Go you!” Chloe exclaimed, breaking Steph out of her thoughts.

Steph nearly dropped her coffee mug.

* * *

 

“Come, come, come, come!” Chloe exclaimed as she dragged Steph behind her with one hand, balancing their package in the other. “C’moooooooooon.”

“Chloe, calm down,” Steph said with a nervous chuckle. She was still recovering from the fact she guessed the contents of the package _right_ whilst attempting to be _comical_ about the situation. “Chloe, you’re actually joking - right?” she asked as she was dragged along.

Chloe rolled her head and groaned. “No Steph, I’m not joking. I legit bought us a Bad Dragon,” she said and turned around briefly to looked at her. “Seriously. Just… shut up and come with me,” she said and started to drag her towards the bedroom.

Steph gulped and let herself get dragged along, saving her breath.

Moments later they were entering the bedroom, Chloe leading the way as she dragged them further and further until they reached their double-bed. Pulling Steph onto it, Chloe sat down cross legged and put the box down between them - flashing a wide, cocky smile at her.

“Open it,” she said and patted her hands on the box. “C’mon.”

Reluctantly, Steph did. She struggled a bit with the tape, but managed, and the moment she opened the drab, cardboard box she found herself with another box - this time completely black. _“Why_ do they do this?” she grumbled as she pulled the box out of the box. “What’s the point of putting a box inside a box?”

Chloe snorted. “I don’t know. You tell me - would you rather they delivered you a package with _‘Bad Dragon’_ written on the side?” she teased, tapping her finger against the side of the box where - _indeed_ \- there were letters spelling out _‘Bad Dragon’_ quite clearly on the side. “I mean, whatever floats your boat babe.”

“Shut up,” Steph mumbled and looked over the box.

It was rather… big. Hopefully it didn’t foreshadow the size of its contents. Hopefully.

Struggling a bit, it took a while to open up the box - but with her girlfriend’s help, Steph managed. Pulling the lid open, she was met with some random piece of paper congratulating her on her purchase, some instructions, warranty and a black piece of cardboard.

She lifted it and-

“Holy shit!” she exclaimed and immediately looked up at Chloe. “Babe, what the fuck?” she whispered as she shoved the box in her direction - showing her the contents. “I thought this was a practical joke or something.”

Chloe grinned even wider. “Nope. Totally, 100% hella serious,” she replied as she reached over to grab the papers from Steph - beginning to skim through the contents. “Hm. This _should_ fit on our strap on-”

Steph sputtered out a few incoherent words. “What? You want to mount _that thing_ on our harness?” she exclaimed in surprise. She thought Chloe only bought this for _other_ occasions.

“Steph, Steph, Steph, babe - c’mon,” Chloe said and giggled, reaching inside and pulling out the rather hefty dragon dildo - placing it between them. “You _totally_ want to use this thing,” she shucked her. “You were the one who suggested it-”

“-as a joke, years ago!” Steph defended herself with a laugh. “Only because you said you _wondered_ what a dragon dick would be like after we played DnD-”

“-yeeeah, well, that’s because I wanna know what it’s like,” Chloe finished and smirked. “Pleaaaase?” she pleaded, throwing up her puppy dog eyes as she leaned forward, pouting her lip up at her girlfriend. “It’s just a dildo babe, albeit... _exotically shaped.”_

Steph groaned and dropped her head into her hand, rubbing at her face. “This is weird, y’know that?” she said and then laughed again. “Figures you’d want to try something like this,” she mumbled.

“Is that a yeeeees?” Chloe whispered, elongating her words as she moved closer to Steph - still staring right at her. “Yeeeeeees?”

“Yes, yes!” Steph shot back and laughed again, leaning in to cup Chloe’s cheek and giving her a kiss. “Fine, I agree to using that… _thing-”_

“-a Bad Dragon-”

“-a Bad Dragon,” Steph repeated and rolled her eyes.

“Steph, I don’t know why you’re rolling your eyes at _me_ \- _you’re_ the one who said these things exist,” Chloe pointed out and pulled her head back an inch, smirking as she gently stabbed her finger into Steph’s sternum.

Steph went a bit red at the cheeks. “Hey, look, you find some _weird shit_ on the internet.”

“Uh-huh,” Chloe hummed, giving her the _‘I-know-you’re-guilty’_ look. “Dunno about you, but dragon dick dildos seem like a real specific thing to find on the internet.”

“They have more than just dragon dicks!” Steph exclaimed, incriminating herself further. “Shit, just- forget I said that!” she quickly added and buried her face in Chloe’s shoulder - leaning forward as she laughed.

Chloe laughed with her - she couldn’t help it, Steph’s laughter was just… contagious to her. Everything Steph did was contagious to Chloe. It almost like they were a couple or something, and a pretty kinky one at that judging by their bedroom interests.

It took them a few minutes to calm down from their laughter, mostly because Chloe would say something idiotic about the dragon dildo set between them whenever their laughter died down. Eventually Steph slapped it away and their laughter died down properly.

“Mm, right.” Steph stretched a bit and leaned back, looking at Chloe. “How do you wanna go about this?” she asked, taking her hand and gently tracing her finger over the back of it - biting her lip.

Chloe perked up a bit, hummed in thought, then bit her own lip.

* * *

 

“Remember the rules?” Steph asked as she loomed over her girlfriend minutes later, smirking. “Just say the word and we’ll stop.”

Chloe nodded.

Steph smiled and leaned down further and further, brushing their noses together and then their lips - softly, gently, as her hair curtained down around them; covering the two. There was only so much her beanie could do to hold back her tide of hair.

Unable to stop, Chloe pushed up to return the kiss, mewling quietly - _almost_ silently - as she felt Steph suddenly press down on her, grabbing at her wrists softly and sliding them up above her head, pressing them down onto the bed. “S-Steph-”

“Did you ask permission to do that?” Steph asked, moving up for a moment - giving Chloe a stern look.

Chloe shook her head.

“Don’t do it again. You don’t want to make me angry, do you?” she asked, moving down again, pressing a series of quick kisses against her jawline. “Use your words,” she permitted.

“No, I d-don’t.”

“Good girl,” Steph replied and smiled, moving her kisses further down, towards her neck, along the side, further and even further - stopping on her collarbone where she _bit down_ , gently sucking.

Chloe whimpered quietly. She didn’t need much to melt beneath Steph’s caring touch. For all her punk bravado she put up for so many years… she turned to _absolute putty_ in her girlfriends experienced hands (and mouth especially).

“Mm,” Steph hummed as she pulled back - sitting upright on Chloe’s legs, her knees on either side of them. Giving it a moment, she swung her leg over to one side and then rolled Chloe over slowly onto her front - running her hands down her back, along her sides; teasing, always _teasing._

Her fingers hooked themselves beneath the waistband of her jeans and slowly  - _so-fucking-painfully-slowly_ \- began to slide them down, wiggling them a bit when they got stuck due to Chloe’s (rather awkward) position. Once down to her knees, Steph let them go - hearing as the belt, along with the jeans, pooled at the foot of their bed. She was quick to discard Chloe’s boxers too.

Steph hummed and placed on hand on Chloe’s leg, drifting her fingers up slowly - raking her nails up along her skin, hearing the hitch of her girlfriends breath the closer she got to her inner thigh.

She stopped just short.

“Steph-”

“What did we talk about?” Steph abruptly, and immediately, cut her off - lifting her hand up. “Hm? What did we talk about?” she asked again, her voice level - calm yet authoritative.

Chloe swallowed quietly and dropped her head in slight shame. “No speaking unless spoken to,” she whispered, looking over her shoulder at Steph.

“That’s right. I need you to be a good listener for me,” Steph whispered and placed her hand back down - now dangerously close to Chloe’s inner thigh - and softly stroked inwards. “You can do that, can’t you baby?”

“Yes - _a-ah_ \- yes I can,” Chloe breathed out, squeezing her eyes shut as she felt the pooling warmth between her legs and Steph’s approaching hand. She just… needed a bit more, needed her to drift up just a few inches-

Steph pulled her hand away again.

This time however, she placed it further up - resting it on the curve of Chloe’s ass, softly beginning to stroke across the pert skin, smiling to herself when she heard her breath quicken again at the simple touch.

Then-

Steph brought her hand down harshly - slapping one of her cheeks.

Chloe moaned, unable to withhold herself, as she felt the strike. It was painful, yet she _loved_ it. She always loved it. “Oh g-god, Steph-”

“Shh, shh, shh,” Steph cooed over at her with a grin, stroking the slowly reddening spot on her ass cheek. “I know baby girl, I know.”

It took a few moments, but eventually Chloe steadied her breathing - feeling the lingering sting from Steph’s slap. She didn’t mind, on the contrary - she loved it. Then, just when she thought Steph would say something-

_Slap._

Chloe bit her lip harshly.

 _Slap_ \- another one, this time on the opposite cheek.

Chloe bit even harder - containing her pleasure. She had to - _god-fucking-damnit_ \- she _had_ to, otherwise Steph would _punish her_ and she _didn’t_ want that-

 _Slap_ \- harsher than the last, trying to draw out that moan, trying to _coerce_ her to let go.

Chloe’s lip was in damn pain because of how hard she was biting at this point - right at the point of drawing blood, all because she just didn’t want to release her _fucking_ moan, she couldn’t-

_Slap-_

Chloe _couldn’t._

She moaned loudly, quickly burying her face in the sheets below her to try and muffle it, try and hide it but she knew, she _knew,_ that it was no use because Steph heard her. She knew that Steph would punish her - she always did.

Though contrary to Chloe’s fears, Steph simply giggled. “Good girl,” she whispered and laid her hand back down, stroking softly - soothingly - across the reddened marks on her skin. She leaned down beside her head and gave her cheek a gentle kiss. “You made me proud.”

Chloe was confused. Steph always punished her but-

“Hold up,” she said and looked over her shoulder as Steph pulled back again. “Time out, hold the phone here. Steph, why aren’t you…?”

Steph giggled again and shook her head. “I thought we’d take things differently. I’m not all about being rough with you,” she admitted and rolled her eyes, pulling off her beanie (she almost never did that). “Besides, you know that it’s not all about being rough for you either.”

Chloe furrowed her eyebrows, scrunched up her nose in thought and then… slowly nodded. “I guess,” she mumbled. Steph had a point.

“Alright, that’s enough,” Steph said, gently patting Chloe. “You gonna be a pillow princess today?”  
  
With a quiet nod, Chloe, looked over at Steph again. “Pleaseee? I wanna try it out,” she whispered, gesturing to the slightly-abandoned Bad Dragon on their nightstand. “Besides, it’s me who’s been working everyday for the past week-”

Steph laughed and nodded. “Alright, alright - I get it,” she said between bouts of chuckles, pulling herself up slowly off the bed.

Chloe, with almost a laser-focus on her girlfriend, followed her every move - her lip bit down again as she saw her making her way around the bed. Oh, this was going to be _fun._

* * *

 

It was only minutes later that Steph was stood at the foot of the bed, undressed and wearing the harness they’d talked about only a few minutes prior, with Chloe’s jaw slightly agape as she looked at her girlfriend holding the… rather sizeable dragon-dick-shaped dildo in her hand. She was more so focused on Steph - she always was - but okay, the Bad Dragon _did_ manage to take _some_ of her attention. Some. Most of it was reserved for Steph.

“Hey, you spacing out on me?” Steph teased as she clicked her fingers in front of Chloe’s face after a few moments, grinning wide. Wiggling the dildo in her hand, she managed to bring her girlfriend’s eyes to it instead. “You sure you can take this?” she asked - more out of concern than anything, not a tease. Steph really cared for Chloe and had ever since they started dating back in highschool.

With a great, over exaggerated roll of her eyes, Chloe nodded. “If you go slow then I will,” she mumbled as she rested her chin on her hand, leaning forward a bit. “...but I wouldn’t be opposed to you being a bit rough either,” she added with a toothy grin.

Steph simply rolled her own eyes this time. “Of course you wouldn’t,” she automatically responded and then looked down at the harness she was wearing, then the Bad Dragon. Furrowing her eyebrows, she began working on strapping the dildo in.

Chloe watched, obediently waiting and giggling as she saw her girlfriend struggling. “You want some help?” she teased.

“I don’t need help,” Steph grumbled and glared up at her, stopping her motions. “But if you interrupt me again then it’ll only take longer.”

Chloe kept quiet after that.

Moments later she was ready - now standing at the foot of the bed with the Bad Dragon attached to her harness instead, hands on her hips as she stood proudly and presented herself. “Well?” she asked and smirked down at Chloe. “Do I look good?”

With yet another eye roll, Chloe instead pulled herself up and turned around quickly - wiggling her ass at her girlfriend, whining. “Shut up and fuck me already!” she growled.

Steph raised an eyebrow and then scowled. “Don’t talk to me like that,” she snapped back at her with a playful demeanor, giving her a rather hard smack-

“Oh!” Chloe keened immediately, rocking back and then glaring over her shoulder at Steph. “Stop teasing!” she mewled, wiggling up at Steph again and even crawling back a few centimetres. _“Steeeeeeeeeeeeeeph-”_

Laughing, Steph finally obliged Chloe and stepped forward, reaching over to place a finger over her lips. “Shush, okay? I’ll get on it,” she promised and pulled her hand back, deliberately drifting it down her back - raking her nails down with a smirk. “I’ll get right on it…” she purred again, moving down further.

Caressing her down even further, she soon found her fingers between the now almost trembling, whining Chloe’s legs. Her fingers were immediately greeted with a wetness and in an instant Chloe mewled and rocked down. Steph smiled and obliged, her fingers roving up further underneath her before moving right back down - gently rubbing over Chloe’s cunt.

“A-ah shit,” Chloe moaned out loudly and dropped her head, eyes shut tight as she trembled-

“Shh, shh,” Steph cooed over her shoulder, straying her fingers right back up - just over her now swollen clit. With two fingers, she began to slowly - agonisingly slowly - rubbing just over it, gentle, soft circular motions. Her breath hot on Chloe’s back, she left a few stray kisses just over her shoulder blades.

Chloe let out a ragged breath of her own, gritting her teeth immediately and mewling, almost collapsing entirely under Steph’s careful, loving touch. “Mmm, d-don’t stop-”

Steph however did.

“Steph-”

“Shh, shh,” she shushed her again, retreating her hand back and laying it on her back instead. “I thought you wanted to be fucked with a Bad Dragon, hm?” she purred quietly, thrusting forward.

“A-ah!” Chloe rocked forward in an instant, now finding the sizeable dragon dildo grinding just beneath her, feeling as the ridge just barely glided between her glistening labia and teased just the _tip_ of her swollen clit.

Steph giggled and pulled back. “Mhm, thats right,” she whispered and kissed the top of Chloe’s back - right between the shoulder blades. “I’ll be gentle-”

“-fuck t-that!” Chloe growled back over her shoulder, glaring at Steph. “I need you to fuck me _hard,_ n-not slow and g-gentle! Not with… _t-that_ thing - a-ah!” she keened again as she found Steph rocking forward again, shutting her up. “B-baby please-”

Giggling loudly again, Steph nodded. “Fine. You want rough?” she growled suddenly, her hips coming to a stop. “You’re getting rough,” she continued through slightly gritted teeth, reaching down to grab at the faux-cock strapped to her harness, positioning it carefully.

If her girlfriend wanted rough, Steph could do rough. Oh yes she could.

Chloe threw her head back and whined as she felt the arrow-shaped tip of the cock slip just inside, giving her just the very edge of the bliss so sought after. “Mm, m-more!” she demanded through a whine, pushing back slowly.

As more and more of the dragon dildo pushed into her - inch after inch - did Chloe realise just _how fucking big_ it was. Her face was flushed, panting as she felt the stretch, whimpering as Steph didn’t stop at anything.

“Oh g-god,” Chloe whispered beneath her nose as she finally felt Steph’s hips press against her own. “Oh, is that all of it?” she asked, perhaps with a hint of disappointment as she glanced over her shoulder with half-lidded eyes.

Steph nodded and looked down. “Mhm. How is it?” she murmured, giving Chloe a momentary look.

“Big-”

“-no shit!” Steph replied immediately and managed a laugh. “This is way bigger than anything we used before,” she pointed out.

“Mhm, good,” Chloe mumbled and dropped her head back down, rocking back slightly and moaning.

Understanding her need - Steph began to, quite simply, _fuck her._

It was hard at first - the stretch of the dildo was far more than anything Chloe was used to, so there were a few stops in the beginning to allow her to adjust, but once they got going…

...they got going.

Steph was rough - just like Chloe wanted - and in result, her girlfriend completely melted beneath her. Her back completely lifted up, she pressed her face down against the sheets and bit down hard as she did her best to stay quiet. They had neighbours!

Probably not for long after this though.

Rocking hard into her, Steph ensured to add a slap here or there - ensured to talk dirty to her, just like Chloe loved it, and just about did everything she could to pleasure her moaning, panting mess of a girlfriend below. Whilst Steph wasn’t one to boast about stamina, the Bad Dragon was heavier and bigger than their usual - thus she found herself tiring far faster than she’d have liked, but she kept going, kept thrusting-

“A-ah, fuck!” Chloe moaned loudly, as she felt the hot, almost scolding feeling begin building up below as she was slammed into harshly. Her vision began to get hazy and she was whining after each thrust now, her voice muffled against their sheets. “Ah, Steph-!”

“Mm, t-thats right,” Steph grunted, panting heavily. Her legs were aching from exertion and she felt herself sagging more and more after each thrust into Chloe, but she kept going - she could tell she was on the edge now and she was going to push her right over it-

-so she leaned over her slightly, pressing herself down against Chloe’s back as her hand snaked below, between her legs - just to the top of her cunt, where her clit was still swollen, throbbing with need. Her fingers gently touched it, and that was enough.

 _“S-Steph!”_ Chloe screamed and threw her head up. Her vision was briefly interrupted with a flash as she screwed her eyes shut, gritted her teeth and automatically grinded back against her, kept moving to feel the ridged cock inside her, around her fluttering walls. They clamped down hard as she came all over it and then some, even going as far as covering Steph and the harness, but neither cared.

Steph waited and slowly rolled her hips, rubbing at her clit quickly and letting her ride out her orgasm - watching as her body writhed beneath her for a few more moments-

-before she came to a stop, slumping back down - breathing heavily. Her hands grasped at the sheets weakly before letting go, lying beside herself as she was absolutely exhausted after that orgasm.

Steph did her best to gently pull out the dragon dildo from inside Chloe, panting herself as she heard her girlfriend try to protest with a whine. She slipped out of the harness and then collapsed beside her - staring at the ceiling absently.

“...holy s-shit,” Chloe finally managed to whisper after a few more seconds. She completely collapsed onto the bed and was quick to crawl into her girlfriends side - nuzzling her neck. “Thanks,” she added and kissed her skin softly.

“Hm?” Steph hummed and raised an eyebrow - completely missing what Chloe had said.

“I said thanks,” Chloe repeated and rolled her eyes. “That was good.”

“Oh, right.” Steph closed her eyes and relaxed, wrapping and arm around Chloe and pulling her closer. “You’re welcome.”

Lying there in silence for a few minutes, they cuddled and relaxed.

“So, does that answer your question?” Steph eventually asked and managed a smirk.

Chloe rolled her eyes and nodded. “Yes it did, ass.”

Steph rolled her head to the side and placed a kiss on her forehead, slightly salty thanks to the lingering sheen of sweat that still remained on Chloe after all of… that. “Good.”

For a few more minutes they laid in silence until their breathing returned to normal.

“Did you say they had more than just dragon dicks?” Chloe asked out of the blue.

Furrowing her eyebrows, Steph snorted. “How about we just get a new laptop first, hm?” she suggested instead. “Then you can think about getting something else.”

“Boring,” Chloe mumbled but didn’t complain much after that. “We don’t need a new laptop.”

“Oh yes we do,” Steph said and nodded her head. “We totally do-”

They went on forever - arguing their points back and forth before they simply gave up.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, this is what I've spent my freetime on.  
> Dear _God_ what the _hell_ have I wrote.  
>  Guys, Richprice is basically canon - don't argue this ok. Also Chloe is totally a sub now.  
> Also that title was asking to be used :)
> 
> Maybe I'll write more in the _fuuuUUuuUUture_ but no promises fingers crossed winky smirky face - for now I shall return to my hole and await my fate, because I'm certainly not seeing the pearly gates of heaven any time soon, if ever.
> 
> \- :) WinTTY


End file.
